yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 146
Conquering The Past - Part 1, known as The Sealed Fusion in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki finds himself unable to play "Polymerization" due his use of Fusion Monsters while he was The Supreme King. Zane Truesdale attempts to bring him out of it, but Jaden is shell-shocked, and later ends up in a duel with the last of his former minions, Guardian Baou, who wishes to succeed him. Summary After escaping the cave, Jaden Yuki and what little remains of his group continue on, and end up in a vast snowy wasteland. Jaden reaches some sort of ornate gate topped with a gargoyle, and is compelled to enter. Zane Truesdale stops him by throwing a shock collar in front of him. Zane questions whether Jaden is in any state to be able to rescue anyone, after Jaden states he knows Jesse Anderson is in that building. Zane believes Jaden's fighting spirit has left him, and as such, he's in no mental condition to save anyone from anything. Zane challenges Jaden to a duel, stating that if he can't defeat Zane, he'll have no chance against whatever force has captured Jesse. Jaden finds he can't bring himself to play "Polymerization" as while he was The Supreme King, he had used fusion cards extensively, resulting in many deaths to aide in the completion of "Super Polymerization". Unable to overcome this mental block, he instead summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" in attack position, without any sort of strategy to take advantage of that. Zane uses "Cyber End Dragon" equipped with "Armored Cybern" to destroy "Clayman" and all three of Jaden's Set cards. He comments that if Jaden had played "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Spark Blaster", he could have destroyed "Armored Cybern" last turn. After destroying "Hero Barrier" Zane states that if Jaden had utilized the previous combo, he could have then used "Hero Barrier" to negate "Cyber End Dragon's" attack, which means he would have won, since Zane would have then taken 4000 damage from "Power Bond's" effect. He then destroys "E - Emergency Call" and comments that if "Sparkman" wasn't in Jaden's hand, he could have put it there using that card. Jaden had all the components necessary to win - but due to his mental block, could not play them. Jaden states that he's committed so many crimes, but he simply sat back and watched from the recesses of his heart as The Supreme King slaughtered many using fusion cards. Zane tells him that if he has no will to fight, he can't rescue Jesse. Zane declares a direct attack, but his heart begins to give out again, and the duel ends prematurely. Jaden walks away on his own and Zane comments that all of those underground duels using the shock collars took a huge toll on his heart, without him even realizing it until recently. Jaden wanders, trying to figure out a way to atone for his sins. Only Winged Kuriboh accompanies him, though Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow covertly follow to watch over him. He ends up back at the arena where he dueled Brron, and the site of the deaths of Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry and Atticus Rhodes. Jaden is then ambushed by Guardian Baou, the final remaining member of The Duelists of Death. Baou intends to defeat Jaden, so he may inherit the title of Supreme King and rule over this dimension. He believes such a rule wouldn't be legitimate unless he defeats the previous ruler. Jaden accepts his challenge, determining that since his friends died here, it would be a suitable place for him to die as well. The duel begins, and Jaden again blunders his first turn and is unable to use "Polymerization". Later, Bastion Misawa and Tania arrive and join Syrus, having heard rumors The Supreme King. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale Zane's Turn * Summons "Armored Cybern" (0/2000) in defense position. * Sets a card. Jaden's Turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in attack position. * Sets three cards. Zane's Turn * Activates "Power Bond", fusing three "Cyber Dragons" into "Cyber End Dragon"(4000/2800), who's ATK is doubled due to "Power Bond" (8000/2800). * Equips "Cyber End Dragon" with "Armored Cybern", allowing him to decrease "Cyber End Dragon's" ATK by 1000 to destroy one of Jaden's cards. * Activates the effect four times to destroy all of Jaden's cards. "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800). * Attacks Jaden directly, which would win him the duel, but his heart begins to act up and the duel is stopped. Jaden Yuki vs. Guardian Baou Baou's Turn * Summons "Fiendslime Mold" (500/0) in attack position. * Sets a card. Jaden's Turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) and attacks "Fiendslime Mold". * Baou activates "Gravity Gain" to negate Jaden's attack and stop any monster Level 4 or below from attacking. Baou's Turn * Activates "Fiendslime Mold's" effect during his Standby Phase, paying 500 Life Points to Summon another "Fiendslime Mold", and then uses the second "Fiendslime Mold's" effect to summon a third one (Baou 3000). * Tributes one to keep "Gravity Gain" on the field. * Tributes another one to summon "Twinheaded Beast" (1700/1900). * Attacks "Burstinatrix" with "Twinheaded Beast" (Jaden 3500). * "Twinheaded Beast" can attack twice each turn, so it attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 1800). Jaden's Turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in attack position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Armored Cybern" can only activate it's effect one per turn and it's effect can only be used to destroy monsters, not any card. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes